Infinity College
Infinity College is a high-class educational institution founded in a remote wilderness in western Minnesota, United States, that caters to every known educational and acadamic class of knowledge including mathematics, science and arts. Since its inception and foundation in 2010, Infinity College has grown to be the largest university in the United Earth Republic and the most prestigious interplanetary educational facility within the entire Orion Forum. Infinity College is divided into various districts that each cater to a specific class of knowledge and have their own facilities to cater to student's needs. The College's governing body is the Student Executive which is made up of students majoring in politics. History Diplomacy In 2000, 8 years after the formation of the ESC, 65 of the 194 officially recognised Governments world-wide funded an international education initiative. This aimed at facilitating large volumes of students as well as providing world class teachers, resources, technology, facilities, leisure and dormitories. A small portion of governments were skeptical of this grand scheme, thus waiting for funding to reach 84 billion Gal-Cred. The Niraxian Government was eager to bring about the initiative, and as a result, 41 Billion Gal-Cred was donated towards the initiative, exponentially boosting interest of 32 other governments. In 5 months time, 97 of the 194 governments had finally decided to create the educational establishment, which is now currently called 'Infinity College' Construction Initially, there were a number of suggested construction locations, many of which were too small to facilitate a school of the intended magnitude.Eventually It was decided that North Dakota in the United States of America was a prime location to erect the school. It took two years for planning and research to be completed before construction was to begin. on the 29th of August 2003, official construction began, The first phase was completed in 2005, the second in 2007 and the third in 2009, All facilities were built and teaching resources, equipment and peripherals were implemented into the school, To this day, the school is still in phase 4, which is the final step of the construction process. Campus Facilities Infinity College is divided up into various districts with each one containing their own facilities. The districts are as follows. Mathematics District The Math District contains facilities for the learning of the various types of mathematics including calculus, algebra and statistics. Science District The Science District is the largest district in the entire school and is divided into sub-divisions that are Chemistry, Physics and Biology. The District has its own laboritories fitted with high-tech scientific technology including centrifuges, spectrometers and many more. The Arts District The Arts District caters to students studying the Arts, including but not limited to Drama, Music and Painting. Facilities includes an out-door concert area, a grand opera and various other facilities. The School's orchestra, known as the Orchestra of Infinity has won many different international and interplanetary prizes. After a vote by the Student Executive, all classes relating to film study have been moved to the Arts District and a new movie-production facility has been constructed to accomodate them. Literature District The Literature District caters to students studying English and every other major Human language. Since joining the Orion Forum the Literature District has been expanded to teach foreign languages such as Niraxian and Aralian. Other classes in the Literature District include poetry, authorship and history. Hospitality District The Hospitality District contains facilities for teaching hospitality including cooking, waitering and work relating to the hospitality of others. This also includes air and space hosting as well as hotel servicing. Facilities include a large kitchen for culinary students. Students studying waitering and hosting must work at a on-campus restaurant, bar or pub in order to gain their final qualifications. Information Communications District The IC District contains facilities that caters to students studying information, technology, quantum computing and software development. Transportation District The Transportation District caters to students learning mechanical engineering as well as piloting planet-bound craft and space-going starcraft. This also includes piloting small vessels all the way to maintaining and repairing cars, ships and space stations. Residency All Infinity College students are required by School Law to have a residency slot. One residency slot is given to students upon successful enrollment and entitles them to live in one pre-chosen apartment in one of Infinity College's many dorm facilities. Some apartments are small one-room blocks, others being larger rooms to accomodate several students at once. Residency Slots cannot be bought or exchanged and students can have their slot revoked if they have broken school rule on more than one occasion. If they are unable to find another slot within a certain timeframe depending on the seriousness of their violation, they will be expelled from Infinity College. Third-Party Facilities Infinity College has many restaurants and stores run by third-party franchises and restaurants. Infinity College has a Why Pay Less? department store as well as several Countup supermarkets. Similiar to Residency Slots, students can also buy Commercial Slots that entitle them to an empty store. This allows students to sell their own creations and there are various student-led stores that sell art, reused books and many other clever business ideas. Federal Square The infamous Federal Square is home to the school's Student Executive, residential facilities for teachers and office of the Dean and Vice-Dean. The Student Executive's headquarters is modelled on the Beehive, the Parliament of New Zealand and is an iconic part of the School. Because of the Square's size, it has been the center of many student-led strikes, riots and festivals giving it the popular nickname "Riot town." Major campus expansion Over the years, especially post-Phase 4, Infinity college had developed into a full blown city, as hundreds of thousands of graduated students digned in to Organization and Administration The School is organised into several districts that also serve as administrative centers. Each district has a head of department teacher that manages the running of their district and answers to the school's central authority made up of the Dean and the Board of Trustees. The Student Executive is run by students studying political science and is essentially a government of its own complete with student-created political parties and elections. While the Student Executive has control over some aspects of the school's governance, any major legislation passed by the Executive has to be approved by the Board of Trustees. Above the Student Executive is the Deans' Office and the Board of Trustees. They handle the proper running of the school. Transportation Due to the immense size of the school, Infinity College has an on-campus transporation system including a large monorail network that connect the entire school as well as buses that run on the College's roads. Because of pollution and noise, students are not allowed to own or possess their own cars within the Campus and the roads are reserved for on-Campus emergency services and buses. Academics Admission At the end of the school year the number of graduating (leaving) students across all districts is counted and added to a grand total including expelled and suspended students, and those who left the school due to private reasons. Once this number (the number of new admission slots) is confirmed, the school activates its admission-processing system and students are then allowed to send in their applications. Human citizens are given priority over foreign races. Students can send their applications via a comprehensive and automatic online system that automatically finds their educational records, or via post. These applications are divided by the schools' processing system and those that meet the qualifications and/or exceeds them are sorted into their respective school districts. The applications that do not meet the requirements or are poorly filled out are rejected. A group of teachers and volunteers from each district sorts through the applications and approves/denies them based on the student's qualifications and personality. This process differs from class to class depending on the competitivity of that class. Once a student is confirmed, they are sent an admission pack containing information on the school's governance, its laws, information on a residency slot and payment information. Once the student confirms their application they are given a residency slot. Once the grand total of application slots are exhausted, the school's automatic processing system is deactivated and any other applications must be processed by hand (This only occurs in very special cases.) Teaching and Learning Infinity College is renowned for its acadamic and learning prowess. It is home to many of Humanity's best artists and professors who teach many different classes. Some major classes such as Engineering are set around a loose schedule with lectures given by their professors. Others are more tight-knit with more personal learning between the student and teacher. All Infinity College teachers are required by law to be unbiased and fair in their grading and schedule planning and undergo a teacher evaluation test every two years. Research Infinity College's Science District is home to many fully-equipped laboritories. Majoring students are also given access to more sophisticated technology such as various smaller centrifuges and one industrial centrifuge. Students also have access to equipment such as DNA sequencers, magnetographs, mass spectrometers and oscilloscopes. Many Infinity College students have made ground-breaking discoveries in the fields of biology and physics and its science departments are renowned and famous for their contributions to human knowledge. Libraries Infinity College has several College-run libraries scattered throughout the campus, with one grand library in the central Federal Plaza. The Grand Library is home to copies of nearly every known human text including but not limited to novels, poetry and ballads. It is also a popular place to study and accomodates hundreds of students who are studying for their finals. There are also some student-run bookshops that sell used textbooks to students at a cheaper price. As per Infinity College's "No Story Left Behind Policy," no book or text is banned from Infinity College although rated texts such as pornography, hentai and various others are strictly restricted and sold in the few X-rated bookstores on campus. Student life Student body The Student Executive is the student-run body that gives political science students and those studying law the chance to learn more about their future careers. The Executive's legislative meeting room is modelled after New Zealand's Parliament and is meant to offer a realistic feel to the Executive. They also have the chance to create their own political parties. Some parties include the popular Social Infinitist Party (the term Infinitist being popular in the College's political world,) the Democratic Party of Infinity College, the Conservative Party and the Enviro Congress. The infamous Right-Wing League was banned due to its promotion of hate crime and racism that led to riot and protest by many students. The Student Executive has the power to change certain lower aspects of the school's governance however each meeting and decision is monitored and discussed by the Board of Trustees who have the final vote. It is also the Executive's responsibility to fix any major problems that are presented to them by students.a Athletics day Every year, Infinity College hosts an athletics day in the summer to encourage healthy lifestyle and sports. It takes place in the Infinite Stadium south of the school and gives many students the chance to try different sports and activities such as soccer, american football, hockey, discus, javelin and various other sports. They can also try out dragon-boating and rowing on the nearby river that runs past the main campus. Category:Humanity